Mindent érted tettem
by Lora-san
Summary: A cím mindent elárul. Loki POV. (semmi slash, testvér fic, bromance, one-shot, egybeveszi az összes Bosszúállókat és a Thor filmeket)


**Úh, halljátok... Újabb szenvedély... A Thor filmek, meg az Avengers :3**

 **És Lokiiiiii 3 Imádom! Imádom! És Tom Hiddleston-t is :3 Hibákért bocsi :)**

 **Első Thor(ki) ficim, itt nincs slash, se semmi, csak Loki... hm, gondolatai, monológja, belső dolgai bátyja iránt. :) Talán túl érzelmes nem is tudom, de belém ötlött a gondolat...**

* * *

Mindent, amit tettem, csak is érted volt. Azt hihetnéd, pontosabban egy kívülálló azt hihetné, hogy mindez csak is miattam volt. Hogy megszerezzem a trónt, _apánk_ – apád -, Odin után, előled. Óh, ez olyannyira tévedés, mint az, hogy én gyűlöllek.

Amit érzek irántad az ennek a tökéletes ellentéte, fivérem.

Habár igaz, hogy a trónra vágytam, amióta csak az eszemet tudom, de csak is azért, hogy végre egy szintben lehessek veled, hogy egyenlőek legyünk. Hogy ne legyek én a sötétség, és te a fény. Mert _bátyám_ , te vagy mindenki kedvence, az aranyfiú, a nemes, a kedves és mindenkivel kijövő nagy Thor. Odin elsőszülött fiacskája, édesanyja szeme fénye, a szerető bátyám.

Sif, a Három harcos, mindenki annak látott téged... Senki sem vette észre, hogy mily pöffeszkedő vagy Thor. Mily nagyképű, öntelt, fennhéjazó, minden hájjal megkent, _bolond_. Bolond vagy testvér, a legnagyobb mind közül, Asgardban főleg.

De látod, ÉN, az _öcséd_ , tudtam ezt mindig is.

Azt hiszed, minden körülötted, forog, testvér?

Hogy minden érted él, létezik, van? Ugyan, tévedsz.

Elmenni a Jég óriásokhoz, mit gondolsz ki miatt, mentél? Ki adta ezt a veszélyes ötletet? Ki miatt száműztek, és fosztottak meg erődtől? Ki miatt nem tudtad felemelni a pörölyt? Mjolnirt? Óh, igen.

Miattam.

Ki miatt lettél az, aki?

Ugye, hogy ugye. Azt hihetnéd, gondolom, azt hitted, hogy minden amit elkövettél a te hibád volt ott, a hidegben, bár nem is tévedsz akkorát. A tiéd is volt meg nem is, és az enyém is szintét, de hidd el te csak a körülmények áldozata lettél csupán, míg én felgyorsítottam azt a folyamatot, mely egykoron úgy is eljött volna a számodra.

De miattam.

 _Minden_.

Egyszer régen, _anyánk_ a több hétig tartó mulatságon úgy mutatott be minket, mint Asgard hercegeit, Odin dicső fiait. Akkor még nem tudtam, ki vagyok, ki leszek, vagy, hogy _mi_ vagyok.

Egy Jotunheim szörnyeteg. _Laufey_ fia.

Kék bőr, vörös szem... Jég óriás voltam egész életemben, és még csak nem is tudtam róla. Talán az, hogy nem is vagyunk testvérek jobban megdöbbentett, mint sem az, hogy mi vagyok valójában.

Bár akkor értelmet nyert minden, _apád_ részéről. Már nem vagyok hajlandó őt apámnak nevezni, valamiért ez rossz érzést kelt bennem. Mindenben neked kedvezett, téged tartott előtérben velem szemben, Thor így, Thor úgy...

Én, Loki, ki voltam akkor neki?

De egyvalaki tett meg mindent valójában érted testvér.

Miattam ismerted meg az emberi élet viszontagságait. Miattam ismerted meg Jane Fostert, miattam láttad be hibáid, és lettél bölcs, mely egykoron puszta gondolat volt csupán a számodra.

Miattam vetted észre, hogy a barátságokat ápolni kell, hiába is hangzik ez ironikusan tőlem, tőlem, kinek nem voltak barátai. Hogy vigyázni kell másokra, védeni őket, mindenkit, az embereket, a Földet, _mindent_.

Mert erősebb, nagyobb veszélyek fenyegetnek minket, mint jómagam, bátyám. Ez a Bosszúállós barátaid is tudhatnák már.

De óh, testvér, egyszer, ha mélyen magadba néznél, és nem csak drágalátos szerelmed járna a fejedben, vajon megkérdeznéd mindezeket magadtól?

Ki miatt?

Hogy ki miatt vagy az, aki ma, napjainkban?

Ha eljönnél hozzám, melyet tudom, hogy nem teszel - hisz hited, hogy halott vagyok, melyet ismét, fenségesen eljátszottam én néked -, s megkérdeznéd ezt, tudod, mit felelnék?

Miattam bátyám, miattam. Óh fivérem, bolondságod nem múlik el rögvest, mint ahogy azt hittem. De hát ez tesz téged oly különlegessé, emberségessé, szerethetővé.

Hisz mindent, mindent érted tettem. Hogy neked jó legyen, hogy belásd hibáid, hogy felnőj a feladathoz, mit neved, címed, s képességed jelent. Hogy erős légy, mégis becsületes, ölj ha kell, de légy emberséges, kedves, olykor viszont harctól fűtve kegyetlen.

Thor, minden, ami most vagy, az miattam van.

S trónomról nézve, elégedett vagyok az eredménnyel, testvérem. Főleg a tudattól, hogy életedben, ha egyszer erre rájössz, mily nevetséges képet vághatsz majd. Hisz a bűntudat keserves savként mardossa talán majd lelked, emlékezve, hogy én már nem élek, megköszönni nem tudod, most, soha, semmikor sem.

Persze, én élek, s fentről figyelve mosolygok majd reád, hisz már mindent, amit megtehettem érted, már megtettem, kedves fivérem.

S továbbra is, egyengetem utad, míg élek, s világ a világ, hogy minél jobb vezér, Isten s ember legyél.

Mert a testvérem vagy, és én bármit megteszek érted.

Mert egész életemben, hidd el, mindent, mindent érted tettem, én drága bátyám, a Villámistenek ura.

Thor.

 **END**

* * *

 **Hogy való igaz, ha Loki nem mondja azt Thornak az első részben ott a lépcsőnél azt, amit, akkor Thor nem is tette volna azt amit és nem is lett volna olyan Isten, mint a későbbiekben. Az lehet, hogy Loki sunyi, meg alattomos, de ez igaz, nem? Minden tette azt eredményezte, hogy Thor olyan lett amilyen. :D Gondolom én, persze ez emberfüggő xD**

 **Remélem tetszett. :)**

 **Lora**


End file.
